Baby bathing facilities are usually awkward to use and parental fears of injuring a child in a hard bathtub or sink precipitate nervousness and faltering efforts that communicate fear to the child and produce further struggle and difficulty with the bathing process. A wide variety of special bathing facilities for babies have been fabricated for the commercial market but most of these have tended to take the form of miniature bath tubs with only moderate modification for the special bathing needs of the infant. Moreover all of these special facilities tend to require considerable amounts of space and do not lend themselves readily to the needs of the automobile travelling age.
In recent years young families have a much greater tendency to travel more frequently and move considerable distances by automobile even when they have one or more small children. At the same time there has been a marked tendency in recent years to create and use plastic trays in which infants can be strapped for quick, safe and convenient portability and to provide for safe support of the infant while traveling in an automobile. Babies seem to have readily accepted the tray carrying arrangement and appear to like the security of such trays. It would therefore logically follow that a tray for infant bathing that is more nearly analagous to the familiar infant carrying tray would be effective in reducing infant struggles against the bathing process.